


Distracted

by ThisIsJuli



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bluesey - Freeform, F/M, glue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsJuli/pseuds/ThisIsJuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and Gansey venture out to take pictures of Cabeswater. That was the plan, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

 

“Gansey,”

 

Blue’s voice was a quiet hum with only a hint of true annoyance. It was a brilliant spring day, and Gansey and Blue were exploring Cabeswater. Adam and Ronan were at the Barns, doing whatever it is they did when they went there, And Noah, _well…_ he knew when he should stay away.

 

_Click. Click._

“You were not given that camera to take pictures of _me_ ; your parents expect you to take pictures of works of art or national monuments–”

 

“Hush, Jane,” Gansey laughed. “You know my parents don’t mind. Besides, you do look like a work of art with that sweater and all that sunlight behind you,”

 

She did not acknowledge his compliment, but her cheeks flushed pink and she was obviously holding back a delighted smile. She did not complain when she camera clicked again. And again.

 

Once they reached the Pig, she quickly snatched the camera from his hands. He posed with his head held high, just like the king he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I know that it is super short, but I wanted to contribute to the very few works about Bluesey.


End file.
